ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Finn 10: En Busca del Antidoto
Finn 10: En Busca del Antidoto Es el episodio 5 de Ben 10: Aventurero de Series Episodio Anterior:La Historia de Marceline Episodio Siguiente:¿Fue o no engaño? Trama En la casa de Finn y Jake Marceline:'Estará bien doctor '''Doctor Rosquilla:'Si,pero no por mucho. Después de revisarlo vi que le inyectaron veneno en el brazo y muy fuerte,podría matarlo 'Rook:'No tiene curación 'Doctor Rosquilla:'Si,la única curación conocida la tiene El Lich,tendrán que sacársela o sino Ben morirá.A,y una cosa mas,Ben me dijo que como esta muy débil para ir con ustedes me pidió que Finn use el Dimentrix que le sera mas fácil llegar hasta el antídoto 'Finn:'Guau,pero no se usarlo 'Doctor Rosquilla:'Ben me dijo que lo uses tu,bueno me tengo que ir adiós El Doctor se va 'Jake:'Genial Finn 'Finn:'No Finn Finn se pone el Dimentrix 'Finn:'Finn 10 Mas tarde,afuera 'Jake:'Según se,El Lich esta bagando por el Bosque 'Finn:'Bueno hora de probar este bebe,necesito a alguien con alas Finn se transforma en Armadillo 'Armadillo:'A volar Finn salta pero cae en el intento '''Armadillo:¿Pero que...? Rook:'Te convertiste en un Talpaedano y esa especie no vuela '''Armadillo:'Bueno,vamos otra vez De Armadillo cambia a Upchuck 'Upchuck:'Ahora 'Rook:'No De Upchuck cambia a Halcon 'Halcon:'Ahora 'Rook:'Tampoco 'Halcon:'Ya me canso este aparato Halcon golpea su pecho y cambia a Insectoide 'Insectoide:'Y ahora 'Rook:'Si este alien si puede volar 'Insectoide:'Muy bien ¡Suban! Rook y Jake se suben y van a buscar al Lich Mas tarde en una cueva subterránea 'Crompos:'Señor detectamos que un objeto volador a entrado al Bosque 'Lich:'Elimínenlos Luego en el aire '''Insectoide:¿Donde estará? Jake:'Supuesta mente esta por aquí '''Rook:'Si necesitamos bajar De pronto empieza a sonar el Dimentrix 'Rook:'Parece que ya nos es necesario ¡Prepárense para la caída! De Insectoide cambia a Finn y caen '''Finn:¡Jake ya sabes que hacer! Jake:'Si Finn Jake cae y se transforma en un colchón y amortigua sus caídas '''Rook:'Bueno...Hay que seguir buscando 'Finn:'Si,Jake empieza a olfatear Jake olfatea Después de un rato 'Jake:'Esperen '''Finn:¿Que pasa? Jake:'Esta detrás de esos arbustos Ven que los arbustos se mueven,se preparan y atacan '''Finn:'Esperen este no es El Lich ¿Quien eres? El Crompo empieza a temblar 'Jake:'Te conviene que hables o... Jake agranda sus puños 'Crompo:'Soy uno de sus secuaces y si buscan a mi jefe nunca lo encontraran... El erupta,se escapa y lo empiezan a seguir 'Rook:'No dejen que se escape 'Jake:'Si Finn atrapa lo 'Finn:'Bueno...Espero que no transforme en algo inútil '''Jake:¡Atrapa lo! Finn se transforma en Ditto,se multiplica y cuando iban a caer sobre el un hoyo lo chupa y se escapa Ditto:¿Que fue eso? Jake:¿A donde se fue? Ditto:'Un hoyo en la tierra lo chupo '''Rook:'A ver Rook saca su arma y detecta un avuguero en el suelo 'Jake:'Entonces esta abajo de la tierra 'Rook:'Entremos Entran al avuguero y caen en una guarida 'Rook:'Llegamos 'Ditto:'Si pero la puerta esta cerrada,a menos... Rook y Finn miran a Jake 'Jake:'A no... Luego se ve a Jake transformado en un Crompo 'Rook:'Toma este boquitoqui para mantenernos conectados 'Ditto:'Si y ahora Jake entra Jake toca la puerta y sale un Crompo '''Crompo:¿Que quieres? Jake:'E venido porque vi a unos intrusos venir por aquí y tengo que avisarle al Jefe '''Crompo:'Esta bien pasa El Crompo le abre la puerta y Jake entra Rook le habla desde el boquitoqui 'Rook:'Ahora Jake ¿Que es lo que vez adentro? 'Jake:'Nada bueno Ve a muchos Crompos trabajando,y ve al Lich sentado 'Jake:'Aca esta El Lich 'Rook:'Bueno acércate y pídele el antídoto 'Jake:'Ay...Todo tengo que hacer yo Jake a medida que se acerca empieza a temblar y sudar '''Lich:¿Que es lo que quieres? Jake:'''Señor Lich ¿Me podría dar su antídoto? '''Lich:¿Para que lo quieres? Jake:'Es que...Mi amigo Crompo le inyectaron veneno y va a morir si no me lo da '''Lich:'Tus palabras son sinceras,esta bien El Lich saca de su capa el antídoto y se lo da 'Lich:'Bueno,ahora ve con el y después ¡A trabajar! Jake se va y habla desde su boquitoqui 'Jake:'Chicos lo logre 'Rook:'Bueno ahora sal de allí rápido Un Crompo ve pasar a Jake y lo reconoce '''Crompo:¡Lich este no es uno de los nuestros es uno de los intrusos que casi me atrapan! Jake:'''Oh oh... '''Lich:¡Atrapen lo! Jake:¡Ayúdenme! Todos los Crompos acorralan a Jake Lich:'Tu mentira solo te condujo hacia la muerte '''Jake:'Ay no... De golpe la puerta se destruye 'Rook:'Deténganse thumb|center|300px 'Cañon:'Dejen a mi amigo en paz Cañon le tira cañonazos a los Crompos y caen todos '''Jake:¡Vamos rápido! Ellos corren y se escapan pero el Lich los sigue Rook:'''Casi llegamos '''Lich:¡Nunca! El Lich les hace un escudo de fuego Finn:'Jake dale esto a Ben,Rook y yo lo distraeremos '''Jake:'Si Finn Jake a larga sus piernas y pasa por el fuego y va a la casa 'Jake:'Acá esta el antídoto Jake se lo da a Marceline,ella lo abre y se lo da 'Marceline:'Despierta Ben Ben se levanta 'Ben:'Guau ya estoy bien,¿Que paso? 'Jake:'El Lich esta afuera combatiendo con Finn y Rook,ayudalos Ben sale y ve al Lich 'Ben:'Finn,avienta me el Dimentrix 'Finn:'Ahi va Finn lo lanza y cae en el brazo de Ben 'Ben:'Si,este es un demonio de fuego,Dimentrix dame al Alien que necesito Ben se transforma en Singer 'Singer:'Es hora de que te mojes '''Ven lluvia I come you for fight With shield and spear with courage and honor And smite you for being better than you for being a hero And rain ... down, down, down, on down, down, down, now here I come to you for fight With gun and sword With cunning and honesty And I will defeat you for being more powerful than you for being a super-hero And rain ... down, down, down, on down, down, down, over here Come rain... Early or Late to defeat the enemy than once... Y empieza a llover 'Lich:'Ahhhhhhhhhhh...¡Vasta detente! 'Marceline:'Eso Ben derrota lo I come to you for fight With shield and spear With courage and honor And smite you for being better than you for being a hero And rain... down, down, down, on down, down, down, now here I come to you to fight you With gun and sword With cunning and honesty And I will defeat you to be more powerful than your for being a super-hero And rain... down, down, down, on down, down, down, around here Come rain... Early or Late to defeat the enemy once... El Lich cae al suelo apagado 'Marceline:'Lo lograste 'Singer:'Si Singer cambia a Ben 'Ben:'Bueno ya que estoy mejor ¡Vamos de paseo Marceline! 'Marceline:'Si,Ben Ben se transforma en Jetray,Marceline se sube y se van Personajes Héroes *Ben *Finn 10 *Rook *Jake Villanos *El Lich *Crompos Secundarios *Doctor Rosquilla Aliens utilizados Por Finn *Armadillo *Upchuck *Halcon *Insectoide *Cañon (Debut) Por Ben *Singer *Jetray Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Aventurero de Series Categoría:Ben 10: AS Temp. 1: Los Ex